The present invention is directed to a cart for transporting computer components from one location to another. Since computer components and equipment are highly sensitive and prone to damage upon unusually large vibratory movement and sudden jolts, it is highly advantageous to ensure that the components, when being transported from one portion of a room or from one room to another and the like, are adequately protected during such transport from these potentially damaging causes. Hitherto, there have not been any adequate transport equipment that is suited directly to transport of computer components. Presently-available carts, such as luggage carts, do not provide sufficient shock-absorbing qualities to allow for safety-proven transport of computer components. Examples of prior art luggage carts, and the like, are to be found in the following prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,476--Kazmark; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,565--Holtz; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,453--Stark; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,796--Esposito.